


Rest And Relaxation (Simeon X Reader) NSFW

by Goldfishbowl (Goldfish_bowl)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Comfort, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Groping, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Langauge, Makeouts, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Simeon Is One Horny Boy, Smut, Vanilla Kink, Vouyerism, petting, r & r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish_bowl/pseuds/Goldfishbowl
Summary: When things get loud at the House of Lamentation you turn to Simeon for some rest and Relaxation. Things are getting quite steamy in the Purgatory Hall.Join the discord for more Obey Me Ideas!Discord!
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	Rest And Relaxation (Simeon X Reader) NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, Langauge, Simeon Is One Horny Boy, R & R, Porn Without Plot, Groping, Kissing, Makeouts, Hair Pulling, Dirty Talk, Clothing Kink, Clothed Sex, Grinding, Against The Wall, Comfort, Post-Coital Cuddling, Petting, Vanilla Kink, Vouyerism, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, First Time Blow Jobs

You groan softly into your pillow as Mammon chatters away on the phone next to you. You push the pillow up and over your ears for some much needed relief but he just wouldn't shut up. You love Mammon and the demon brothers to pieces you really did but irritation was such a beautiful thing. It could make anyone snap. 

Mammon taps your leg to grab your attention and you begrudgingly look up from your pillow. 

"What's yer deal human? You sure seem to be sighin' a lot." He chastised, "no I wasn't talkin' to ya, yeah yeah, we can finish this later. See ya." 

You push your face back down again and he has the audacity to swat your calf this time. You finally sit up and glare at him and he cocks his head. 

"Lordy, what kinda bug crawled up your ass and died?" 

"MAMMON-!" He jumps at your yell and you take a deep breathe and rub your temples, lowering your voice and trying to calm yourself.

"Mammon I'm really not in the mood for this, I'd really just like some peace and quiet." 

"Why didn't you say so, I can keep quiet for you." He promises with a smile and he sits back against the wall to fiddle with his phone some more. 

You raise a brow at him and rub your eyes. Whatever, as long as he could be quiet. You lay back in your ber again and Mammon pulls your legs into his lap. He strokes your calves and you can feel yourself starting to calm more from your annoyed state. 

The striking turns into tapping and your eyes shoot open as soon as small beats leave his lips. The god forsaken tune to "Come and Get Your Love"

"Mammon, I said peace and quiet." You shake your legs to get him to stop and he removes his hands. 

"Right, sorry." 

You settle in and relax again. Rubbing your temple to stave off the impending headache. You let your palm lay over your ear as Mammon starts to pet your legs again. He breaks the silence again not even a minute in. 

"(Y/n), this is boring-"

"I'm done, I'm done." You yank your legs out of his grasp and haul yourself out of bed. You grab your shoes off the floor and storm out of your room while Mammon follows after you like a scared puppy. 

"Hey, what did I do?!" He calls. 

" _Nothing_ , Mammon." You growl. 

He grasps your wrist and you pull your hand out of his. 

"Stop touching me!" You scream, startling you both. 

"What's going on?" You turn to see Satan come out of his room, book in hand and a confused look on his face. 

"Nothing, I'm sorry." You shake your head and turn around. Embarrassment washes over you and you walk faster towards the entry hall. 

"Where are you going? (Y/n)?" Satan calls after you, shutting his door while Mammon shakes, lost in thought. 

"What did you do?" Satan presses. 

"I didn't do anything." Mammon yells at him. 

"You obviously did something if it has her acting like that." Satan counters and both men start after you. 

You wipe a tear as you rush down the stairs. Asmodeus and Beelzebub are coming in through the door and both look at you, concerned by your obvious distress. 

"(Y/n)?" 

"What's wrong, Honey?" 

"Nothing I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm just going out. I'll be back later!" You say quickly. 

"But it's dangerous-" Beel speaks but you brush him off. 

"I'm fine, I'll be fine." You assure before you're out the door and running down the sidewalk barefoot. You stop at the gate to put your shoes on quickly before you open the gate and slam it shut. 

You start walking and you rub your arms at the chill of the Devildom night. You couldn't go back to the House of Lamentation lest you want to explain what had you so pissed. As trivial as a thing as peace and quiet? You refused. 

Without your D.D.D. you couldn't really call anyone. Diavolo's castle was to far to walk to, though you knew he and the butler would be happy to take you in for the night. 

You could only think of one place left. 

You felt shame wash over you as you knocked on the doors of the Purgatory Hall. You scratched your head and fold your arms lowering your head as you wait for Solomon to pop up and tease you. 

The door opens and you shrink a little more. 

"(Y/n)?" 

Well that isn't Solomon's voice. You look up and see Simeon standing before you. His turquoise eyes are alight with curiosity as you scrub your arms nervously. 

"I-I'm sorry." You whisper. 

"Heavens dear, why are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong. Come in, come in." He wraps an arm around your shoulders and pulls you inside. 

"Where's everyone else?" You ask as he leads you up the stairs. 

"Solomon is out with Asmodeus, and Luke is asleep already." He lilts. 

"But Asmo is. . .? Never mind, I'm sorry for barging in so late." You wring your hands and he places his hand on your head once you reach the top of the stairs. 

"It's no trouble, Dear. Am I to assume you'll be staying with us tonight? It's pretty late to be walking about. How about I see you to my room?" 

"Yeah, please. The house is just. . . Really loud right now, no one will give me time to myself." 

"Ah, yes I can see that, how about a bath and a massage then? Based on how tense your shoulders are I think you need some well deserved rest and relaxation." He gives your shoulder a squeeze and you nearly melt. "It's up to you, I know you need some alone time." 

"No please, I like your company." You insist quickly, your cheeks darken at how eager you seem and he chuckles. 

"Good, and I promise I'll be nice and quiet for you." He smiles. 

"I actually enjoy the sound of your voice." You admit sheepishly. He chuckles smoothly and leads you to his bedroom. 

"I'll take your clothes and wash them for you while you change. The bathroom already has a filled tub so go ahead and step in when you're ready." Simeon turns around and smoothes his tank top out. Clearly waiting for you to change. 

You look around the room and blush a bit. Finally feeling a bit more comfortable with his back turned. You kick your shoes off before removing your pants and shirt, decided not to part with your undergarments. 

You fold them clumsily and leave them on the chair. He walks backwards gracefully and picks the clothes up off the chair before walking forward. 

"I'll be back in a moment. Go ahead and settle in." 

You do as he says and step into his bathroom. The smell of jasmine and honey fill your nose and warm air encases your body. You nearly couldn't believe that this was his bathroom. Of course Asmodeus' personal bath was nice but he was one to overdo it with the pink. This bathroom was accented with gold and white. 

The large circular bathtub was sat in the ground in the middle of the room. It steamed upward and you already felt your muscles beginning to relax as you looked at it. 

You toss your bra unceremoniously across the bathroom. You then step out of your panties. You sink your fingers into the water and a shiver runs up your spine at the temperature shift. You smile and get into the bath, immediantly sighing as the warm water engulfs you. 

"Do you like it?" 

You squeak in surprise and Simeon chuckles as he walks towards you. He has a towel in his hands and hes foregone his tank top. He's left in only his rolled up, white trousers. 

"I thought you'd be joining me?" You fold your arms over the side of the bath and drop your chin down. 

He smiles and sits down with his legs crossed. 

"Oh, would you like me too?" You laugh a little and shake your head, "I'm here to pamper you after a long day. Your wish is my command."

Simeon cups your chin and you stop laughing lightly immediantly. He strokes his thumb along your lower lip, his soft grin never leaving his face. Simeon tilts his head and chuckles. 

"My, you've gone quite red, is the bath too warm?" 

"No you're just really hot." You whisper. 

"Haha, thank you." 

Oh shit. You'd said that outloud! 

"Wait, no! Fuck- I mean- I'm sorry!" You sink down into the water until the warmth is up to the tops of your cheeks. 

"Come out of there, it's alright." He promises. 

He holds his hand out and as soon as you take it he hauls you half way out of the water and into his arms. Your lower half dangles in the bathwater while he holds you tight under your arms. You grasp his shoulders for dear life as he squeezes you. Your nipples harden against his chest and you flush bright red. His face is unbelievably close to yours, so much that you can feel and smell his minty breathe against your lips. 

"I'm sorry if this seems so forward of me-" 

No kidding. 

"But I really enjoy you. Your time, your face, your mind, your _body_." 

"Hmm, did I just hear an angel tell me he enjoys my body?" Your lip quivers as you bravely slip a hand into his hair. 

Simeon chuckles and presses his forehead against yours. You tug his hair and his mouth slants over yours. He hoists you up out of the tub and you drip over the floor. He slides a hand under your butt to keep you level. You moan into his mouth as he squeezes your ass. 

"I've always wanted to touch you here." He admits. His cheeks dust pink and you giggle. 

Your back hits the bathroom wall and he leans into you. You feel something hard poke against your thigh and you flush. 

"I've never had the pleasure of doing this before. As I'd never had an interest until now, but I'm certain I can satisfy all of your needs." Simeon coos, he nibbles your ear and you grind against his crotch. He pinches your ass and you mewl against his shoulder. 

"Satisfying my needs," you repeat with a slur, "Please take me to your bed and fuck me then." 

"As you wish darling." He hums. 

Simeon let's you down gently and you're reminded of how tall he is. Your knees feel like jello when he smiles at you. He takes your hands in his soft one and he leads you, walking backwards back into his bedroom. When his knees his the bed he sits down and you stop in front of him unsure of where to go. He chuckles and wraps a hand around your knee to pull you. You fall forward and straddle his lap and he kisses you again. 

"I want to see you," he starts out, his eyes closed but it doesn't deter him from flipping you over and clambering on top of you. "Touch yourself." 

You flush red and turn your head to hide one of your cheeks. He merely leans down to brush his lips against the apple of your cheek. 

"I want to watch you please yourself, My Princess, indulge me." Simeon coaxes. 

You feel yourself relax the more he touches you and your hand slides down your body, picking up a few leftover water droplets. He spreads your legs for you and he leans back on his knees to watch you. Simeon's blue eyes never leave your hand as it reaches your folds and you tremble as your fingers dip to rub your dampening pussy. 

His eyes darken with lust and he cups his hard on through his white slacks, still rolled to his calves. You watch his hand witch and you finally take his body in. Lean with muscle, prominent abs, V lines, and a dark happy trail that disappears into his pants. You pant as your fingers slide easily over your clit. Your arousal coated your fingers and the hungry look he gave you wasn't helping in the slightest. 

You watched his fingers undo the button and zipper of his pants. He wasn't wearing underwear and your cheeks darken further. He moves the fabric down his hips and you watch his lengthy cock spring free. Your mouth drops lightly upon seeing his long dick and he smiles. He grips the base and strokes it a few times. It twitches with life and a droplet of precum hits the apes of your thigh. 

"I suppose I'll take your open mouth as a compliment. And perhaps an invitation." He smirks. 

Simeon reaches forward and grasps your chin pulling you in. 

"Please, suck my cock." 

Ever the gentlemen, he asked permission. You peer down and your mouth waters a bit at the sight. You flip your body over, drawing your fingers away from your pussy to wrap them around his dick. He hisses at the contact and his hand fists into your hair. You lay on your stomach and lean your head into his hand. He did say he was a virgin, so he was no doubt sensitive to such touch. 

You drop your mouth open invitingly, he should take the lead. Simeon takes the hint and raises himself up a bit to bring his cock closer to your mouth. With his hand he brings your head forward and you take the tip of his cock into your mouth. You suck him gently and he groans, his other hand strokes his jaw while his brow furrows. 

"That feels so great, keep going, further, take my cock further." 

You obey him and engulf his dick. You lap the underside with your tongue while your lips suck him up. He runs his fingers through your hair and hisses as your teeth brush his shaft. His face was burning a bright red as he watched your pretty face bob up and down on his cock. 

Your eyes fluttered as you felt yourself getting wetter and wetter. You enjoyed the flavor of him but you expected nothing less from Simeon. You lift your ass a bit higher for his viewing pleasure before you dip your fingers into your cunt again to stretch yourself. Your jaw felt tired from how pried open in was but you manage to take his cock into your throat. A gag rises to betray you but you shove it down continue to gargle yourself on Simeon. 

His grip on your hair tightens and he pushes your head down his cock. Your nose brushes the dark curls on his pubic bone and you feel something hit the back of your throat. He cries out your name and mumbles a curse under his breathe before he seems to come to his sense. 

He eases his cock out of your mouth. The head dribbles with a bit of cum and you swallow as he lifts you up. 

"I'm so sorry, Darling. Are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you-" 

Simeon starts to worry but you merely chuckle and wrap your arms around his shoulders. Shutting his babbles down with a kiss. He hums softly against your mouth and you pull away first. 

"You're so pretty, Simeon." You coo. 

He shakes his head and lays you down gently, he hovers on top of you. His arm is placed above your head where his mouth floats above your own. His other hand squeezes your naked hip and you wrap your legs around his waist. You squeeze your legs and you feel his cock press against your pussy and you shiver. 

"On contrary, Dear, I find you much prettier. Is this okay?" 

You nod your head and he grinds his cock against your cunt making you break into a moan. 

"I-I can't take much more of this teasing, Simeon." You warn. 

"Silly thing," he chuckles, kissing your forehead. "Forgive me, I'll warm you up now." 

Simeon lifts his hips and reaches between your bodies to grasp his cock. He presses the head against your opening and you gasp at how easily his dick slides into your heat. Simeon seems to marvel the action as well as he smiles with a joyful glow in his pretty blue eyes. 

"Wow, it slid right in, you're such an amazing girl, (Y/n)." 

You gasp as he moves his mips forward slowly. Your eyes roll back as he stretches you, feeling incredibly full. His cock pulsates hotly against your walls and he groans. His grip on your hip tightens and he rests his head against your shoulder as he bottoms inside if you. 

"So tight. Ah, it's so warm, your walls feel so good wrapped around me." He moans. You fist your hand into his hair for some leverage as you begin to squirm beneath him. 

"Please move, Simeon, move!" You beg. 

He drags his hips back slowly and you can feel his thighs shake as he presses back against you. You let out a high pitched whine as his lengthy cock reaches the deepest parts of you. He massages your skin as his rutting starts to pick up speed. Simeon raises himself up on his elbows, still rocking into you. 

Embarrassed you squeeze your eyes shut and try your best to breathe. He leans back in and peppers kisses along the side of your neck and there's something oddly comforting to him about you scent. And all of a sudden, he can't get enough. 

Simeons toes curl in pleasure as he fucks himself into your heat again and again. You wriggle beneath him doing your best to thrust your hips up against his. The wet squelch and slap of his hips. The heavy breathing. The little nibbles on your skin while he chokes on air. It's all so intoxicating and you feel like your walking on clouds. 

So this was sex with an angel. 

"It's only been a few minutes. But you make me feel like I'm on fire. I'm not sure how long I take much more." Simeon groans into your shoulder, the sweat of his brow making your collarbone and neck damp. 

"Ha-Harder. Please fuck me harder!" 

As Simeon said earlier in the night, your wish was his command. He sat up and grabbed your hips. Leaning back on his knees he did his best to slam himself into you. You gasp as your insides start to be pounded by the angel above you and you cry out. 

"I got you darling, I got you." He coos softly. His face pinches with ecstasy as he whispers to you. Simeons fingers find your clit again and he squeezes the small bud. You scream and cum hard against him. Your juices soak his dick and make a path on the sheets and he grins watching your orgasm hit you. 

With a few more thrusts he too is cumming. Simeon uses your body to ride his own high while you tremble in his grasp before both of your bodies fall lip against one another. He presses his lips to your temple and leans forward so you can lay flat. You feel his cock soften inside of him and with a final squeeze of your walls he pulls out of your tight heat. The angel watches with a joyous expression as his cum seeps out of your pussy mixed with your own creamy delight. 

"Are you feeling more relaxed, Dear?" 

"Very much," you pant. You touch his knee and give it a squeeze,

"But another message wouldn't hurt." You admit. 

He smiles at you and brings his mouth to yours again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wont lie to you the new lessons are fucking up my life. I'm so broke I cant pay for the upgrades I so desperately need 😂😭 so I resorted to writing Simeon smut to make me feel better and boy did it make me feel better. 
> 
> Hope fully you all get some nice rest and relaxation for the rest of the summer ;) 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos I love feedback. 
> 
> Adieu my loves! 
> 
> Love, Kat


End file.
